The Blossoming of a Flower
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: Dianthe thought she knew the cold, harsh truth of reality. But truthfully, she did not. She was disowned, she was just a sacrifice. Everything in the end was for the gods and mythological creatures. The Minotaur. Apollo. Living on the streets did Dianthe no good.


The Blossoming of a Flower

Dianthe thought she knew the cold, harsh truth of reality. But truthfully, she did not. She believed that the worst pain was yearning for love, except she was wrong. It was when your love was taken away from you after you lost it. You get a chance to feel love again, only to have it taken away soon after. It was as if life was mocking you. There is not always a happy ending to a myth, but this myth on the other hand, has a more happy ending than most.

This is the tale of Dianthe, and her journey for love.

First, during her childhood, Dianthe was your typical go-lucky girl. Everything changed when her two 3 year old sisters were known as the adorable twins, and she was just left as the unwanted nine-year old sister. It was a hot summer day in Athens, Greece where she and her "family" lived in a decent sized home. At the time, it was only a few years after the Trojan War ended and her father had come back from the war.

Currently, it was midday and she was busy reading an old book from the library. It told about long ago when King Minos' grandfather had ruled Crete. According to the book, he was a tyrant who forced his wife into marriage. It told all about his past and history.

She was sitting on the ground, relaxing under the shade of a small oak tree. Her too-big blue dress, with small flecks of white was starting to get dirty so Dianthe, being the _bright_ 9 year old she was, decided that climbing a tree would solve her problems. Her short limbs struggled to climb the tree, so she began to pull herself up by grabbing a branch, only to have the branch strike her right back in the face, right in the eye. Dianthe gasped in shock, and started to whimper in pain as her left eye started to bleed. She clutched her face and began to cry tears of blood. Her dirty-blond hair was all tangled, no longer straight, while her once crystal blue eye, began to pale rapidly. Dianthe started screaming for help, clueless to why she didn't earlier.

Soon after, her mother Akakallis, slammed the door open, her eyes wide with panic, Chrysanthe and Antheia trailing after her. Immediately when the two saw her, they started bawling their eyes out and whimpering. "Scawy!" The two cried, pointing their fingers at Dianthe. "It's ok," Akakallis simpered, hushing them.

"What are you doing!?" Akakallis scolded Dianthe, being completely ignorant of the high possibility of Dianthe losing an eye. "You're scaring your younger sisters!"

Dianthe, being the hopelessly pained girl she was, didn't know what else to do, so she started yelling at her poor excuse of a mother, too tired, sick and injured to take this pain any longer.

"MY EYE IS BLEEDING YOU IDIOT!"

"Well excuse me," Akakallis said scoffing. "Isn't _my_ fault you ran into a branch."

"You're a poor excuse of a mother! You can't even notice when your child is in a critical condition!"

Akakallis looked away and grabbed Chrysanthe and Antheia's hands and dragged them all the way back inside the house, glaring at nothing in particular along the way. Crystal-clear tears fell from Dianthe's eyes, staining her blue dress. It was only then that she realized she was crying. But Dianthe didn't care about anything in that moment, everything was just crashing down on her. She was tired of her parents always pretending that she was the one to blame, she was tired of being rejected for things she didn't even understand, and she was tired of the shortage of love that her family gave her. But little did she know, one day, they would get everything that they did, right back at them.

**7 years later…**

Dianthe was currently 16 while the demon twins were 10.

It seemed that they made her life more miserable each day. It was because of _them, _that she had no friends, for they spread horribly untrue rumors about her.

Dianthe even had to live alone because of them. How could two small ten year olds make her feel so self-conscious about her mere existence? More precisely, two of her own sisters. Everyday Dianthe doubted the fact that she even deserved to live.

Sometimes, when Dianthe looked in the mirror, she saw what was a shell of her old self. Her hair was now at her shoulder and was matted, with a black eye patch over her left eye. In her opinion, she thought that she looked like an old man that had survived a war considering how many scars she had on her body. Dianthe's eyes were even filled with an understanding of how horrid society was today. Few people even cared about the life of an orphan nowadays. Nobody stopped to think how bad their world was. They had to go through endless teasing and torture, never knowing when the pain would end.

Dianthe currently wore rags and scraps every-day. Today, it was a tattered brown shirt and brown pants that looked like a dog had murdered it. She didn't even wear shoes. Her feet now looked scorched and were constantly bleeding do to her lack of footwear.

Tomorrow was the special day where 14 people were chosen for the sacrifice for the Minotaur in Crete. Seven men and seven women. Fourteen people had to be chosen because King Minos, king of Crete had his son Androgeus sent to Athens to participate in a festival where he truly shined. Athenians, were sadly quite jealous of his glory and murdered him. King Minos, in a rage of fury, demanded that 7 men and 7 women had to be sent to Crete every 9 years to be a sacrifice for the minotaur in return for the death of his son.

The Minotaur, known as Asterion by the people of Crete, was a very beastly creature. It was half man, half bull, and would even make the bravest man cower in fear. The Minotaur lived in a labyrinth designed by the famous architect Daedalus which was almost impossible to escape. The beautiful wife of King Minos had given birth to the Minotaur with a white bull. The white bull originally was a gift from Apollo to sacrifice, but King Minos was too amazed by its beauty and was punished. His punishment was to watch his wife mate with the bull. In order to mate with the bull, Pasiphae the queen, had ordered Daedalus to craft a hollow wooden cow. Pasiphae then crawled inside and mated with the cow.

It had been nine years since the last sacrifice and it was currently the third. Usually, people were chosen by King Aegeus, but villagers could volunteer as well. You had to be younger than 20 and older than 12 though, so Dianthe decided that she was the perfect age to volunteer, and besides, she didn't even see the point in living anymore and thought that she should at least die a "noble" death.

Dianthe walked into the big clearing of Athens and saw the small little wooden box that said, "Please volunteer to be a sacrifice for our village." Dianthe put her slip of parchment in the slot and walked away satisfied.

**Up on Mount Olympus…**

It was that little moment that changed Dianthe's life forever. Little did she know that Athena, the patron of Athens, was currently watching Athens, and inwardly agreed with Dianthe's choice. Athena was quite angered that one of the villagers would even _dare _to harm a child of Athens. To Athena, she believed that all children and teenagers were children of Athens until they had become an adult. Dianthe was a favorite of Athena because of her bluntness.

One day Athena would make sure that Dianthe got what she deserved. Inwardly, Athena thought that Nemesis, the minor goddess of revenge, would be delighted to have new victims to "play" with.

Little did Dianthe know, that one day, somehow, she would finally have a family.

**Back to Athens…**

Dianthe sighed in relief, perfectly happy with her choice, knowing that she wouldn't have to live in torture ever again. She laid on her little pile of of ferns, grass, and wheat, staring up at the stars, fully content with her fate set in stone. Dianthe pulled up her poor excuse of a blanket over her and fell asleep, dreaming of her delightful death, perfectly accepting it. As you can tell, unlike others who cowered away from the thought of death, she fully embraced it.

Hot bright sunlight peeked through the leaves and branches of the now large oak tree from her past. Dianthe's dirty-blond hair was a tangled mess. In her opinion, she had one of the worst bed heads ever to exist. Her daily outfit was the usual, the same as every-day. Dianthe's eyes flashed open quickly and pulled the covers off her.

Unlike others that had the comfort of a warm, soft bed, Dianthe had the hard floor and a poorly knitted quilt with massive holes inside. It had only been 20 drachmas. If the quilt had been of perfect quality, Dianthe could guaranteed that it would have been twice as much.

Every day Dianthe checked her wooden trunk stuck in a hole she had carved for hours in the trunk of the oak tree. The trunk had a lock that could fit a small key. Dianthe had went to a blacksmith in the middle of the city and asked him to forge a trunk and a key. She got it for a good price and thanked him.

Dianthe opened the trunk daily, checking to make sure all her drachmas were there, her trusty fishing rod, and a knife. Next to the trunk Dianthe hid a large shovel.

The fishing rod's string had been from the silk of the Golden Orb Weaving spider which Dianthe tied to a long and even oak branch that she had pulled off of her tree with a hook that had also been made by the blacksmith named Alastair Felencia who she visited weekly. To most it just looked like a long branch with spider silk with a metal hook, but it worked mighty well in her opinion.

The shovel was for catching worm bait. You would stick the shovel in the ground and move it back and forth until most of the worms came out. The soil had to be moist so Dianthe gathered worms near the river Eridanos.

Her drachmas had been something Dianthe worked hard for. During the of six days of the week she'd fish all day long, trying to find fish to sell at the market. Each day Dianthe would earn about 20 drachmas which she spent to buy necessities similar to food. For clothing, Dianthe would have to work for several months before being able to get something new. As for water, Dianthe just drank from the river, not caring whether or not it was polluted.

As for the knife, it was for robberies and self-defense. When you're living in the life of an orphan you never know when you need to steal something in order to survive. There was no orphanage; the society didn't care about orphans. Self-defense? Of _course _you need something for self-defense. When you're without a weapon when you're on the streets, that means that you're basically dead and there is no use trying to stay alive. The world needs to open their eyes. They ignore what is right in front of them! There are robbers, rapists, and murderers. Three things that needed to be avoided.

Seeing as Dianthe had no family to rely on, she had to work hard to earn a better title for herself. Each morning she would wake up after sunrise, and stretch until her bones ached. Then, Dianthe would go off into the city to beg for food to eat or money to buy food to eat. Surprisingly, each morning she'd get a reasonable meal: An apple, about 5 drachmas per person, figs, olives, and on a lucky day, some bread and fish. Dianthe never got meat though. It was terribly expensive so she only got beef and pork during festivals where the meat was sacrificed to the gods. The meat was cooked and handed out to the poor, people like her. At each festival Dianthe would savor the taste for she only had meat a few times a year.

Now Dianthe would never taste the meat, never enjoy life, never fish, and never see Alastair again. She couldn't help but start to regret her decision, for Alastair would most likely never see her again. His family wasn't as welcoming to an orphan that lived on the streets as to how welcoming he was, but they treated her with more love she knew existed. Like she was one of their own.

**Noon…**

It was now time for all of the sacrifices to depart for Crete. They all had to gather at the docks and sail away with black flags to represent the sorrows of all the sacrifices. Unaware of the plan Theseus, a sacrifice and son of King Aegeus, had constructed with his father. If their plan was successful, Theseus along with the other sacrifices would return home safely with white sails to represent how happy the sacrifices were, seeing as they would be still be alive.

Dianthe had been huddled together with the other sacrifices by King Aegeus in order to make sure that all the sacrifices were up and ready to be sent off. The sacrifices that had a family were currently being fussed over and all members of the families were crying. There was a large amount of sniffling going on and Dianthe couldn't help but think that they were being drama queens. She soon began to feel guilty for her nasty thoughts. _Well I can't really relate to them if I don't even have a blood related family. _She thought sadly. _I at least have Alastair and his family…But- _

A loud whistle shook Dianthe out of her thoughts. It was Theseus, the son of the king. They had met when they were younger when her family was visiting a relative in Troezen, but he disliked her immediately because she said, and I quote, "Are you sure you're a boy? You're too pretty to be a boy." Theseus had been embarrassed by all the laughter caused by the rest of the people listening to the comment of a peasant girl and a prince. Now, Theseus was no longer a short boy, but a man with a brilliant mind that could rival all five senses of the average human.

"Ok, men!" _Really? Something so simple can be discrimination against women. _Dianthe thought, mentally scoffing. _Women are people too._

"Women are people too pretty boy!" Dianthe called out.

Thesesus' face flushed in anger before glaring at anybody who dared to laugh, including Dianthe. "Well nobody cares what **_you _**think," he spat angrily while gritting his teeth.

Hurt was seen in her eyes for a second, but was gone in a flash. Dianthe looked down to show that she was submissive now, all the fire in her gone. Inwardly she thought about killing Theseus, causing her anger flare up and all she saw was a red haze. The haze made her eyes close, but when Dianthe revealed them, the villagers gasped in horror while Dianthe finally realized that a knife was against the neck of Theseus.

"I'm sorry for my actions…" With that unique apology, Dianthe fled, only to be held by the throat by Theseus who would not let go of her even when he dragged her onto the ship. He didn't speak a word to her, but Dianthe understood the meaning by looking at his eyes. After all, the eyes were the window to the soul.

Dianthe had been on the ship for what seemed like years, despite the fact that it had only been days. Her eyes were hollow and blank due to the lack of sleep and increase of nightmares. Dianthe's head dropped back onto the hay and she fell into a deep sleep…

**Into Dianthe's Dream…**

_"__W-who are you?" Dianthe asked, stuttering badly, for the woman was basically her counter-part. Instead of dirty blond hair she had dark night sky blue hair, a unique orange colored eye, and a white eye patch._

_Like Dianthe, she still wore rags for clothing. The girl stood up and proudly declared, "I am the great Witch of Asfendsia, Lateco here to bring you to Asfendsia! You must come! Almost everything in Asfendsia involves chocolate. There are milk chocolate chairs, beds, everything that involves sleep. We have white chocolate flavored windows, curtains everything! No dark chocolate though, dark chocolate is unlucky because half-cat and half-dog creatures that we call Dagtoc keep eating it and become very energetic which causes them to stop pulling the carriages! What do I do?!"_

_Lateco began running around in circles caused by panic, only to trip and fall flat on her face. The woman lay on the floor, after her most impressive trip. Dianthe sweat-dropped at the lady's foolishness and saw a bright bold light, so she did what everybody does when they see a bright light. She walked right into it! Right into the Land of the Awakened._

Dianthe groaned at the bright blinding light while she squinted. A man was standing over her; it was the most annoying human of all time, Theseus. "What do you want?" She groaned. Theseus was a jerk with a too big ego, all because she called him a pretty boy.

Theseus had a leering smirk when he looked at Dianthe. "Come on Dianthe, I want to see you die soon." Dianthe sighed, but obediently followed Theseus off the ship, along with all the other sacrifices. As they walked along the docks, adults and children kept gawking at them, pointing fingers.

"Keep your fingers and mouths to yourselves," Dianthe growled.

One of the female sacrifices chuckled to herself, but it went noticed by Dianthe. "What's so funny?" Dianthe demanded.

"You!" She exclaimed, her laughter continuous. "You're such a hypocrite. You blab your thoughts all the time and don't let others do it to you."

Dianthe glared at the female, slightly hurt that she would dare to laugh about her behavior, despite the fact that they knew nothing personal about each other. The girl kept on teasing her and kept making jabs toward her behavior. Dianthe decided that ignoring her was the best decision of her life so far… Until the blonde bimbo started making jabs about Alastair.

"-He probably never cared about you. After all, in the end you'll always just be the Useless Orphan to him-"

Dianthe tuned out the idiotic blond while she was clenching her fists in anger. "Shut up. Shut up!" The blond gaped at Dianthe, but she still kept on going. "Did you know there only are 3 types of people in the world? Those who make things happen, those who watch things happen, and those who wondered what happened. I am going to make something happen, while you are probably going to wonder what happened so SHUT UP!" Dianthe was breathing heavily by the end of her little speech while the blond just huffed and looked away.

Avoiding all the curious eyes from the sidelines, Dianthe held up her head defiantly, slowing coming out of her shell, and becoming the bold girl she was supposed to be. All the other sacrifices, excluding Theseus followed her lead, while Theseus stared at Dianthe, shocked at her courage. Everyone was unaware of the blond male with blue eyes who was staring at Dianthe as he disappeared with a flash of bright light.

All of the sacrifices soon arrived at the Labyrinth led by Dianthe, with Theseus trailing after her like a lost puppy. A man was standing at the mouth of the Labyrinth who introduced himself. He had gray hair with small wisps of white aging hair. "My name is Daedalus, the inventor of the home of the Minotaur, the Labyrinth. Tomorrow you will enter the Labyrinth, and I doubt that you will ever come out alive, but I wish you luck. I will not be here tomorrow, for it is my son's eleventh birthday tomorrow, and I must not miss it. You will be escorted by a guard to the Labyrinth at sunrise, so sleep well. All of you ruffians will be staying a night at the palace. I don't suggest trying to escape, after all, there must be at least 300 guards there to prevent any of you from escaping. At that last part he had showed a sadistic smile on his face with his head tilted and eyes closed.

That night when Dianthe and her other fellow sacrifices arrived at the palace, Dianthe felt someone watching her and turned around. All she saw was a gray dolphin among all the other sea creatures in the sea. Dianthe couldn't help but be unnerved though. It felt as if it was staring into her soul.

"That's impossible though," Dianthe mumbled softly. "_Nothing is impossible," said a voice in her head. "The word itself says "I'm possible!""_

Dianthe inwardly laughed at herself. After all, hearing voices was just one of the symptoms that led to insanity. It wasn't like she was going to have them all. Right?

It was now the morning of what everyone was waiting for, their most-likely death. All of the sacrifices had grim looks of their faces as they watched each person go in, every few minutes or so. Dianthe was the twelfth person to enter the Labyrinth. When she entered, she found a stone on the floor and started making white little unnoticeable marks so she could get out if she wasn't found by the Minotaur.

Hours later Dianthe finally found another person; it was the man of the hour, Theseus. Dianthe watched horrified as the person she thought of as a rival caused death to another living creature. He was hunched over the Minotaur with bloodied hands.

"I never knew you were a murderer," Dianthe said softly.

Theseus turned around and looked at her directly in the eye. "I always was. You were just too naïve to believe all the stories told about me after you left." He sighed and thought about Dianthe. He always thought of her as his innocent rival who was just talk and no bite when it came to murder. She could hurt someone badly, but Dianthe would never commit murder.

"Come on you idiot lets go now," Theseus ordered.

Dianthe thought it was better to listen than rebel and followed Theseus out of the Labyrinth, unwinding the string as they walked back, not even trying to find the other sacrifices that would die of the lack of hydration and food in about a week.

When they made it out of the Labyrinth, Dianthe and Theseus saw millions of people gawk at them, considering the fact that nobody else ever came out of the Labyrinth alive. Dianthe's eyes seemed blank and lifeless because after all, wouldn't you be feeling something similar to that if you saw your rival murdering the Minotaur with his bare fists? Theseus, on the other hand, had a proud look in his eyes. He was proud that he made it out alive, he was proud his plan had worked, he… was proud that his rival came out alive with him.

"Wait here while I go get someone," Theseus said when they were at the docks.

Dianthe nodded and sat on the edge of the docks, her legs hanging as she stared in space, thinking about what would happen if Theseus just left her to die just now. No, she thought. Theseus was her rival and she'd make sure that no matter what, her rival would live just as long as she did, never-ending their rivalry.

About an hour later, Theseus came back with a girl hanging off his arm. She had creamy skin and bright orange hair that was wild in a terrible fashion, it'd make models cry. She looks like a mangy cat, Dianthe thought, inwardly snickering.

"Who's **_she_**?" The girl asked jealously.

"This is Dianthe. She's been my rival since I was a child. Dianthe meet Ariadne . Ariadne meet Dianthe. Ariadne's going to be coming back with us to Athens because she helped me get out of the Labyrinth so I promised that I would marry her." Theseus introduced.

Dianthe stuck out her hand as if to give Ariadne a handshake, but she just stared at it and looked away. How rude, Dianthe thought. In her head she was making up names for Ariadne. Mangy Cat, Mangy Brat, Mangy Prat, and Mangy Rat.

Soon later they were on the ship and rowing the boat back to Athens, but Ariadne was being a spoiled little brat. Ariadne wasn't rowing the boat while Dianthe and Theseus were, which frustrated her to no end. It didn't help that Ariadne wanted a _pedicure_, of all things, a pedicure!

It took at least one week to get to Naxos, all because Ariadne did no work. Ariadne even demanded to eat fancy food that Dianthe had never even heard of! As soon as they got to Naxos Dianthe and Theseus dropped Ariadne off and basically said, "See yah!"

It took another week to get to Athens but there was no stress thanks to Ariadne's disappearance. When the two of them finally arrived at Athens, they were welcomed back with opened arms. Or at least Theseus was. The Athenians treated Dianthe exactly how they had before.

Alastair, however, was a different case. He affectionately glomped Dianthe, always fussing over her, acting like she was a little princess, always taking care of her. Dianthe even built a little shack for herself on Alastair's property to live on so that they were together more often. Alastair didn't bother asking about Dianthe's journey because he knew that it was personal and respected that.

All was well for now, except Dianthe still had awkward dreams about Lateco.

**7 Years Later…**

Alastair had died a month ago.

After the death of Alastair, Dianthe felt all alone. Like there was nothing to live for. There was nobody she cared more about than him. Everyone else didn't understand. Dianthe had clicked with him when they first met. While everyone else flinched because of the loss of her eye, Alastair didn't. He was the kindest soul she ever met and he didn't deserve to die. Dianthe had a heart of steel that nothing could penetrate, but Alistair managed to crawl his way into her heart. Alistair made Dianthe think that she actually had a reason to laugh. To smile. And to live. He became her brother in all but blood. Alistair once said, "Dianthe, even though you aren't a Felencia at birth, you'll always be one at heart. Then all his words of encouragement were gone. All because Apollo arranged his death.

If it was anything, it was Apollo's fault for falling in love with her. The greatest sin of humanity was jealousy. It would twist their emotions and make them horrendous, unlike how they should be. Good. Jealousy could make one become a husk of their true selves. Or worse, it could reform the person entirely. It was something everyone had. Everyone except Alastair. He was welcoming and was kindhearted to even the most terrible criminals. Dianthe was present at his death. Alastair had welcomed in Apollo and bowed. He hadn't expected Apollo's visit but wasn't afraid of a god. Alastair respected Apollo and the other gods but never was frightened by them. He believed that everyone was equal and nobody should be afraid of anybody. Unlike others that believed in discrimination against women, Alastair thought that women were just as powerful and meaningful as men. Apollo just came in and invited Alastair to a garden, only to be burned to death by the sun.

Dianthe sat in her little shack and just sipped her bottle of wine with dark circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep for the past few days. She couldn't help but think of what would happen if she committed suicide. Nobody cared about her so she might as well do it. Dianthe opened the wooden drawer and pulled out a sharp knife. She began to say her prayers and took out her will from the cupboard. Resting her will on the table, Dianthe began to think of all the consequences if she committed suicide. There actually were no consequences. Nobody loved her and nobody missed her. Just before Dianthe was about to do the deed, the door to the shack opened. It was man of the moment, Apollo. He had his mouth wide open ready to talk, only to see the mouth in her hand. At the widening of his eyes, Dianthe plunged the knife into her chest, not regretting a signal second. Blood began to pour out of her chest at a massive rate continuously. Apollo put his hand over her chest, only to glow a bright golden color and return to its previous state.

"Why?" Dianthe said hoarsely, not wanting to live any longer.

"Because," Apollo said with a serious look that did not suit his happy features. "You, of all people, have suffered too much tragedy and pain and I regret my past actions. There is a catch to your health which I apologize for. Now, you're an immortal. A minor goddess. I haven't thought long, yet I have thought hard about your new title. I was thinking of Dianthe, Minor Goddess of Protection. You know what it means to feel pain so I believe that you wouldn't want others to feel the pain that you experienced. To make your new job easier, I made a list for you of others that are currently feeling severe pain. More will pop up when you help 60 people. There also is a quill already dipped in never ending ink. Farewell Dianthe. May our paths cross yet again."

With those final words, Apollo left in a flash of bright light, showing his true form. Dianthe's lips were parted due to shock and confusion, her brain not understanding the situation. The long scroll of parchment was neatly rolled up with a black quill gently laid on top. Dianthe sighed in shock, knowing that that was pure Apollo. Knowing that as a minor goddess she might as well look the part, she snapped her fingers and examined her new outfit. Dianthe now wore a little white dress with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans accompanied by long white boots. Her dirty blond hair was now wavy and cascaded down her back. Dianthe didn't bring her old eye back for the black eye patch was part of her. It wasn't what every goddess wore, but everyone had their own style and this was hers.

Picking up the quill, Dianthe began to examine the list. There were millions of names neatly written on the parchment causing Dianthe to sigh. Seeing as she had nothing to do she might as well get to work.

The first name was Grace Alaway: her problem was that she felt like committing suicide for her mother couldn't understand her and her little sister Emily Alaway didn't know how to help. There also was the fact that her parents were divorced. Grace lived in Crete, Greece and currently was 13. Rolling up the scroll, Dianthe stuffed the scroll into her white boots. She snapped her fingers while thinking of the destination and snapped her fingers, revealing her new true godly form. There was a flash of bright light and Dianthe was off to accomplish her first task.

Dianthe appeared in a small clearing in the woods nearby Crete. She thought about what disguise she should use and decided on an orange tabby cat. Dianthe snapped her fingers and turned into a small feline. She stretched slowly, testing out her new body, and arched her back. Dianthe broke out into a run into a nearby house and came in through the window. She knew it was the right window when she saw a young teenager sobbing while the younger girl cast a mournful glance at the older girl before shutting the door. Soon later a woman that distinctly resembled the two young females, began yelling at the older sibling.

"Why do you cry?" The woman asked mockingly.

"I-I" Grace Alaway stuttered, unknown of the answer.

"You cry," She said with an ugly sneer, "because you are weak."

The lady shut the door, ending with a loud**_bang!_**' Grace continuously cried, tears streaming down her pale white cheeks. Dianthe climbed through the window as a cat and turned back to her mortal form.

"It's alright," Dianthe said soothingly while stroking Grace's hair. "Do you know the true reason as to why people cry?"

Grace shook her head while she loudly sobbed. "N-no."

"A person does not cry because they are weak. They cry because they have been strong for too long."

In the end, Dianthe truly blossomed. She was no longer a small little seed, but a strong beautiful flower that would stand its ground no matter what shook it.

Famous Quotes Used-

The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul: By William Shakespeare, Used on page 5

There Are 3 Types of People in the World: those who make things happen, those who watch things happen, and those that wonder what happened: By Mary Kay Ash, Used on page 6

Nothing is Impossible, the Word Itself Says "I'm Possible!" : By Audrey Hepburn, Used on page 8


End file.
